


Loss

by MyCatHatIsOn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha/Omega, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Verse, just trying out present tense, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatHatIsOn/pseuds/MyCatHatIsOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lies in bed, holding grief ridden Francis. They're both suffering with what they've lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a small break from a UsUk fanfic I am currently writing. ALSO!! Mentions of a miscarriage, so here's the warning.

It's late at night. It’s dark outside the window, lightning flashes and thunder rumbles.

The trees rocks with the wind, and rain pounds hard on the ground.

Inside a small, but cozy home, Arthur snuggles closer to his mate, Francis. He holds him close, as the omega shuffles his nose closer to his neck.

“My, it's quite the storm,” Arthur says gravely. It was as if the heavens were mourning their loss.

“Oui, it is,” Francis barely replies. His voice was thick and Arthur knows his throat his thick with tears.

“Francis,” the Alpha starts to say, but then gets interrupted by another wave of thunder. “It's not your fault.”

“Non, it is. If I had just been more careful,” Francis shakes his head. Arthur can smell sorrow, and shame in his mate’s scent.

He shifts into a sitting position and flicks on the bedside light. Francis slides into a huddled position under the blankets. Shadows dance around them, making their room seem more ominous than it really is.

Arthur watches as his mate holds his legs together, and hides his face away on his knees.

The French Omega couldn't bare to see his English mate, and that tore to Arthur’s core.

“Love,” Arthur crawls to Francis’s side. “Accidents happen. I will always love you, no matter what. I know you're upset--I am too, the--”

“Non! Do not say it!” Francis cries, distress swarming his scent.

Arthur knows he shouldn't say it, that he shouldn't mention the miscarriage of their two unborn twins. But he needs too!

Francis needs to face this, just like he is. He’ll always love his mate, no matter what. He’s been going through loss as well.

But why couldn't Arthur figure out a way to help? He’s powerless. The Alpha was told that it would take time--Omegas were meant to be nurtures and to have their children be ripped away from them was traumatic.

Arthur gently takes Francis’s pale arm. His kisses up to his mate’s shoulder.

“It's okay, we’ll get through this,” Arthur says quietly. “We always do.”

After an intake of breath, Francis replies saying, “But ‘ow?! How can you love me, when I can't find it in me to love myself?” Arthur shakes his head. 

“It was that asshole’s fault, not yours. Francis, we’ll get better. You’ll get better,” Arthur kisses the Omega’s wet cheek.

The lighting flashes and the thunder rumbles, and Francis lies on his Alpha’s chest. He knows that this guilt will always be in him, but if he would always have Arthur then…

...he could learn to get back up on his feet again, he hopes.


End file.
